Burning mosquito coils is a cost effective way of avoiding or reducing the presence of mosquitoes and the incidence of mosquito bites and associate discomfort and health risks.
Several types of mosquito coil holders are available. One type of mosquito coil holder is a thin pressed metal stand which has a projection at an upper part thereof adapted to fit into a slot at the centre of a mosquito coil in order to support the mosquito coil in a substantially horizontal plane, spaced apart from a support surface, such as a floor on which the stand is placed. Such stands are flimsy and because they are adapted to attach to the centre of a mosquito coil cannot effectively be used with parts of mosquito coils which are detached from the central part.
Another type of mosquito coil holder comprises a circular body in the form of a shallow dish and a similarly shaped complementary perforated lid, and in use the mosquito coil is accommodated within the body. This type of mosquito coil holder provides a heat resistant support, typically a heat resistant net or mesh, adapted to support the burning mosquito coil within the holder. A mosquito coil holder of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,958. Such holders are relatively bulky and expensive.